Typical
by xxPrincessGreenxx
Summary: It was the day when Sakura finally got out. She couldn't stand the pain anymore she wanted it gone. She needed it gone. It was so typical of her to run awaywhen everything got tough.


**I do not own naruto.**

* * *

**Sakura's Pov**

It's been years seen I've been stuck in this sick state of mind. It's been years seen I've seen a living face. The last time I did was the last time I smiled; the last time I listened to my heart. Today I am going to end it all though, I am going to end all the pain. I hate myself for letting them all go. I was so stupid; I actually thought I could deal with the pain. I ignored all my senses and let every fade away. I let all the good things in my life slip away. I let the people I love run to others for comfort. I hate myself for letting go. I find myself wondering about our relationships and what it would of been like if I didn't give up. It's too late now, they've all moved on. Sasuke is with Ino, Naruto is with Hinata, Sai Is with Gaara, and Kiba is with Shino. They all left, not able to bear my shit anymore. All the boys I've ever love left me with a wound on my heart. I tried to release the pain by pleasuring myself with other girls swearing off boys. But I found myself searching for a certain kind to satisfaction I could not obtain. Maybe it's because I'm a slut or because I like the feeling of a throbbing cock in my wet pussy. I found myself desperately searching for something to set me free and I thought I could find it through sex. But I was wrong, I didn't want somebody to fuck, no, I wanted somebody to love, but I couldn't have it; I've change too much. I am too addicted to blood and pain to love now.

_**(* Slice *)**_

Warm red blood was dripping from my opened wrist.

_**(* Sigh *)**_

Today Tsunade finally let me out of the clinic. She, like everybody else, has given up on me. I couldn't blame her, I have become pretty fucked up. The tantrums I've thrown and the killings I've done were just too much for her. I scared her off like all the others. I just wish I had someone to love before I left this horrid world.

_**(* Pain*)**_

I adored that feeling it made me feel human. I felt as if I was like all the other people staring at me. Why were they staring well they wanted to see if _the_ Sakura Haruno was actually being released from the clinic. It was amusing really, to see how much people feared me. Yeah it broke me into pieces but it still amused me to see that they were scared of their own damn creation.

I walked down the dirt road and I ignored the people who stared at me I ignored them. How dare they come and see me I didn't need them at all. I could see the longing on Naruto's face, he wanted to hug me, touch me, see if I was really was there but he knew better. They all did, I ignored Sai as he called my name, Sasuke as he tried to make me look at him, and Kiba as the tears filled his eyes. Fuck them, fuck them all.

_**(* Home*)**_

I looked around the house I used to call home. All the memories were faded and torn. I found myself looking for something to remind me of my past but found nothing.

_**(*Mirror*)**_

I found something that tore me apart**. **I found a picture of the old me between the wooden frame and reflective glass of my mother's favorite mirror. I was so shocked at the changes, it scared me. My pick hair used to flow with the wind but now it was just a mass of dull pink strings. I used to have eyes that riveled emerald, but now had the color of a washed out green t-shirt. All of the changes scared me.

_**(* Crash*)**_

I broke the mirror not being able to take it anymore. A piece of glass and the photo remained. I looked at myself one last time before I walked away and thought of how disgusted my mother would be.

_**(* Last Time*)**_

I walked through the streets of Konaha, everyone turned to look at me, and I allowed it though. It will be the last time they see me. I will ignore the whispers and the cruel commits sent to me because it would be the last they will ever see my face. I hope they savor this moment.

_**(* Remember*)**_

I walked into the Lonely Leaves; it was a small but very cozy restaurant in Konaha. It was also the only restaurant that didn't try to poison my food. I chuckle at the thought. I order my food and found my seat in the very back of the restaurant. It was my favorite spot and no one bothered me there. I slowly slipped into a peaceful trance as I observed my surroundings.

_**(* Old Friend*)**_

I snapped out of my trance and found myself looking at Sasuke and Ino Uchiha. When I finally realized what was happening I began to leave but was topped by a whisper. "So you finally got better", said Sasuke. I didn't reply and walked away; the last thing I heard him say was we missed you.

_**(* Gone*)**_

When I got home I went straight to my room and got my favorite kunai out. I was finally taking my life. I was finally ending the pain. I was finally leaving the world.

_**(* Forever*)**_

I brought the kunai to my wrist, for Sasuke, I thought as I sliced my wrist. Then I moved to my arm, for Naruto I thought, I then stabbed my thigh for Kiba, and sliced open my stomach for Sai. I smiled as the white hot pain crept through my body and with the last ounce of energy I stabbed myself in my heart. This time it was for me and as I slowly felt myself die I saw four figures race to me. I slowly and painfully opened my mouth and told them that I would always love them and died.

_**(* Typical*)**_

I floated in the dark and saw the light I've longed for years. Before I reach the door my I laugh on how obvious I was. I gave up on everything because it was so hard. It was a typical thing for me to do, to leave without a mark on the world. It showed how truly insignificant I was.

Tsk Tsk

Typical Sakura.


End file.
